


【炎葬】《礼盒》

by ysl1041294818



Category: ArkNights, 明日方舟
Genre: M/M, 炎葬 - Freeform, 龙炎天使pa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysl1041294818/pseuds/ysl1041294818
Summary: ——又名《衣服这么好看当然是拿来扒的啊》
Relationships: 炎客/送葬人
Kudos: 11





	【炎葬】《礼盒》

**Author's Note:**

  * For [p.crab](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=p.crab).



> *cp：炎客×送葬人 / 三创产物 / 世界观：龙炎天使漫画《shelter》（by.螃蟹crab）  
> *是赠文 （被赠予者：p.crab）  
> *作者：遗世·小蟹某位不知名狂粉·灵  
> *文力不足究极ooc，对不起我来伤害大家眼睛了（跪）  
> 如果可以的话，评论留这里：【https://1-10-0.lofter.com/post/1dd1f0d1_1ca2891f2】  
> p.crab的龙炎天使漫画《shelter》：【https://2789943439.lofter.com/post/1f02701f_1c98ef09d】

-  
莱娜小姐是一位勤劳而有情调的调香师，其经营的花店坐落于一处植被繁茂的山脚，门口串着的铃铛随着往来客人的进出玲玲作响。炎客曾见过她为客人所准备的商品，油墨印的报纸将花朵整束包好，插入其中的卡片上写着漂亮的花体字。最终这些娇艳欲滴的物什会被装入礼盒，再由店主亲手打上一个漂亮的结。  
“感觉用心包装之后，客人在拆开礼盒的时候就会收获额外的一份快乐呢。”莱娜满意地检查着自己的手笔，大小合适、比例讲究，哪怕身后不远处身材高大的男子并没有倾听的兴趣，还是高兴地接着说了下去：“虽然明明知道里面是什么，但还是会忍不住期待，这大概就是礼盒的意义之一吧？”   
花店所在的地方宁静温暖，阳光透过干净的玻璃倾泻进来，卡萨布兰卡宽阔的花瓣上都蒙了层暖光，本就洁白的色彩多了分圣洁的意味，让炎客不禁想起自己书房中绽开的那一朵。  
……还有那纤尘不染的翅羽。  
炎客清点着钱币的数量，随意地嗯了一声算是回应，花已经带到，他也该离开了。  
  
  
一如这段时间常做的那样，炎客临走前额外要了一份花籽。  
突然降临的天使在龙族冗长无聊的生命里算是一个意外，但是这份意外却逐渐趋于平常化。炎客会为因为他而种植一些从未尝试过的花种，会关注一下明天的天气是否适合一起出游，甚至于在打开那扇很多年都无甚变化的房门时，会下意识地说出一句“我回来了”。  
这些改变过于细枝末节，就像花的根系在土壤中延伸那般潜移默化，把无色的空气与水沉淀成一片缤纷。  
偌大的房间安安静静，半天也不见那个自带翅膀的小灯泡飞出来，炎客有些烦躁地抓了抓后脑勺，一边大踏步地往房间里走去——  
  
“天使？你……”  
炎客猝然停下脚步，有些愕然地看着两扇像蚌壳一样紧闭的羽翼。  
翅膀的主人察觉到了动静，微微挪动后漏出一条缝。原身形态的天使躬身伏在地上，缀着金边的缎带低垂而下，在木质的地板上弯出弧形。制服仍完好地贴合在身上，层叠繁复的衣料此时成为了天使最大的阻碍。炎客就这样居高临下地看着他拽着领口，毫无章法也起不到任何效果，漆黑的金属十字挂坠无助地摇晃着。  
他不知道葬的身上发生了什么，天使甚至没能把自己移到卧室里去。  
  
送葬人的表情隐忍着，微蹙的眉头表示他现在的状况并不算正常。很明显天堂的执行者是不会开个诸如“今天回家发现对象在装死”这样的玩笑的，而此刻伏卧在地上的人正费力地抬起头，与龙族深沉的目光相撞。他正难以自抑地喘息着，那双蓝色的眼瞳已经蒙上了一层水雾。  
炎客折起腿半跪下去，拨开羽翼的边缘检查他的状态。衣服没有破损，所见之处没有血迹，体温略微异常，此情此景又是十分眼熟，基本可以确定……这只天使又吃错花了。

没经过什么犹豫，炎客直接抬手抓住了天使翅膀的根部，灼热的情欲让本就敏感的部位更加难忍触碰。刚刚那一下让天使忍不住叫出了声，但施力者没有丝毫松手的意思，任由它在手心中扑扇挣扎也丝毫不减力道。  
“这么敏感？”黑色的指甲探进绒羽的间隙，不过揉搓两下，就让天使发出更多含混潮湿的音节。  
“请不……不要……碰那个地方……”挣扎无望的天使努力把身体蜷缩在一起，却敌不过翅根被更加使坏地揉弄。龙族的恶劣像是刻在骨子里的，猎物的脆弱反而会使他们更有猎捕的冲动。

天使的手颤抖着扶上炎客的胸口，却没有推开的力气。炎客抓住了他的手腕，白色的手套分明和他的制服一样干净，其主人却在一点点地陷入一个看不见的泥潭。那些罪恶的花瓣在体内分散消解，毒素溶进血液里，正在逐渐侵蚀他的意志。  
送葬人有些昏沉，被整个拉起后也只能软倒在对方怀里。身子被扶正后并没有将不适感缓和多少，耳畔灼热的呼吸却让体内的热潮更加汹涌。他感受到炎客在蹭着他，贴在颈侧的头发挠得他有些痒。  
龙族就这样把天使整个地搂在怀里，嗅了嗅天使身上有别于往日的香气，将人拦腰抱起后踢开了卧室的门：“又吃了什么不该吃的？”  
“我……认为处于……炎客结界内的花……都是可食用的……”送葬人把脸偏向一旁，燥热仍旧裹挟着他，眼里氤氲的水汽显得这句解释徒增了几分委屈：“呜呃……好热……”  
炎客将怀里的人放在床铺上，欺身压了上去：“我帮你。”  
探到胸前的手指有条不紊地捏开了最顶端那颗衣扣，修长的手指趁机探入，像找到破绽趁虚而入蛇。向来一丝不苟的装束至此被撬坏了一角，炎客紧接着去解那串低垂的胸针饰链，感觉自己正在撵着礼盒上的蝴蝶结缎带，些微用力后就能让这些精心的架构分崩离析。  
遮盖住天使身形的外套被褪了去，紧接着是束腰，里衬……天堂制造的制服总比常人的要繁复而关卡众多，炎客多花了点时间，但却乐在其中。所有能将布料贴合在一起的链接被一点点破开，逐渐将其遮蔽的腰线展露无遗。就像裹着盒子的纸被拆解撕开，封存其中的鲜花终于露出了一点色彩，露水点缀在其上，汁水丰盈。  
  
炎客觉得自己能从天使身上想到露水，纯粹是因为他太湿了。  
不过刚用舌尖舔触到那人胸前的突起，那双羽翼就交叠着压了上来，送葬人的身体紧紧地绷着，修长的双腿却将对方的腰夹得更紧。  
“不……别舔……”  
天使并不知道自己无意间地举动给对方带来的刺激，他只感觉翅膀被一股更大的力气掰开来，紧接着被以完全摊开的姿势所抵住。龙族更加大而厚实的翼膜自炎客的身后展开，将方才一直碍事的白羽死死地压在床上。  
炎客结实的手臂撑在送葬人的耳边，尾鳍因兴奋而略微摆动，龙族无形的威压几乎要实质化：“等会就让你说不出话。”  
  
不需要过多的前戏来挑逗了，再等下去先一步崩溃的就是天使。炎客将沾满欲液的指节从送葬人腿间抽出，将自己蓄势已久的器官直接送了进去。  
送葬人的脖颈向后仰去，翅膀被压制导致他无法动弹。渴求已久的后穴终于得以被撑开、填满，穴壁缠住往深处嵌去的性器，摩擦间溢出的汁水顺着发颤的臀尖往下滴去。炎客的顶撞密实而有力，能把天使脑海里所有未来得及成型的语句全部撞碎。反复的抽送拍打出水声，粘膜上反复的摩擦感无时不刻提醒他正在被侵入的事实。   
身体的控制权全部交由他人的感觉令人不安，这种感觉更是在前端被握住时到达了临界，天使企图去推拒，却被突然蹿上背脊的电流彻底弄软了腰。他被一个浪头推进情欲深处，不可言说的愉悦感在一瞬间漫过所有的不适。  
炎客的手在他的脆弱上抚弄滑动着，薄茧触过每一个能带来刺激的微小开关。送葬人浅色的睫羽轻轻颤着，原本的挣扎逐渐微弱，渴望快感的身体在尝到甜头后开始乖顺地臣服。  
龙族的翼膜与天使的翅羽交叠在一起，随着其主人的动作若有若无地挤压摩擦。阁楼的百叶窗没有被拉开，大部分阳光都被阻隔在了外面，原本只有干净花香的房间逐渐蒸腾起另一种暧昧的味道。  
这里没有天堂的戒律，没有作为执行人必须恪守的规则，龙族的结界将他保护在这里，这里是一个被放逐的天使的栖息地。他被拆开，被看透，层叠严谨的制服下，不过也是一个柔软的躯体。  
  
天使的身体被逐渐打开，冷白的肤色微微涨红，发出的声音像搅热的糖渍般黏腻。炎客俯身亲吻他，用唇舌去描摹这个上帝精心的造物。天使真难懂啊，炎客想，明明是这么漂亮的生物，在战场上却凶残如杀戮机器，实际上又像白纸一样干净纯粹。  
换做原来，连补充能量都要统一定量的执行人是绝对不会出现如今这样的情况的，他只是过于信赖自己了。  
炎客撑起身子开始打量这个被自己教坏的天使，送葬人的呼吸突然开始加深，望向他的蓝色眼眸朦胧一片。他知道他快要到了，手指的动作却鬼使神差地慢了下来。  
你会做出什么样的表情呢？  
  
快感源头的截断让天使茫然了一阵，空虚感像一只脱离抚慰的猫，又开始在体内不讲道理地乱窜。他抬眼望向那双鎏金色的眼睛，张了张嘴却说不出话，有种莫名的情绪在胸口闷着，他不知道那叫什么，难耐又怪异，是像地狱里的花那样的毒素在作祟吗？  
“想不想看看你现在的样子？”他听见炎客这样说，低沉好听的声音全然是一种蛊惑。  
我现在的样子？  
体温，心率……？送葬人还没来得及自我分析状态，身体就被整个翻了过去。炎客骨节分明的手指延着脖颈的线条搭上他的下巴，借着指节上抬的力道，送葬人看见了……一面镜子。

如果镜中的景象被魔法定格的话，那一定是一幅过于糜艳的禁画。  
床铺在两对翅翼的交缠下显得有些拥挤，龙族特有的骨节硬膜拢起天使柔软的白羽。镜中的倒影能让人将对于天使所有严谨冰冷的印象全部颠覆，送葬人正因为情欲而喘息着，不端庄地裸露着大片白皙的肌肤，泛着禁果一般的红润颜色。他正和一头龙交缠在一起，和这个“恶魔的化身”一起在深渊里堕落。  
一个完全陌生的自己就这样闯进视线，送葬人被一阵冰冷的惊慌感所刺痛，他挣扎着想逃，却被重新禁锢回了床上。  
“炎客，发生了什么？我为什么会……“  
天堂的工具在落入凡尘前没有自己的七情六欲，所有的这些感知都是炎客带给他的，恶魔已经烙上了契印，他没有抗拒的能力。  
”你在渴望我。“ 被唤名字的人自他身后亲吻他偏侧着的脸颊，硬得发胀的性器重新送进了天使的身体：“放松，接纳你自己。”  
  
这种感觉……是叫渴望吗？  
天使重新看向镜面，他也看到了压在自己身上的人，炎客正紧贴着他，每一次顶撞都能给带来快感。有汗水顺着他肌理分明的身体往下流，天使不知道“性感”为何物，只是心口没由来地在震颤。  
不是什么恶魔，也不必称作什么龙族，他只是炎客。  
送葬人动了动身体，他想要被触碰，想离他更近一点，毫无道理，但是他想。  
他渴望着炎客。  
就好像终于解开了一道困扰人已久的数学难题，一个步骤被疏通后，剩下的一切都能按部就班地排列出轨迹。  
送葬人梦呓般呢喃着复述：“我在……渴望……”  
  
“呃……！”  
突如其来的冲撞把送葬人顶得膝盖一软，天使感到自己的身体被从内部填满，不留一丝余裕。最敏感的位置开始被有意针对，每一次冲撞都能刚好砸在那一点上。欲潮不再只是一阵漫过一阵的波浪，狂风暴雨倾泻而下，他成为了那只无助颠簸的小船。   
被完全击溃防线的天使软烂甘甜到不像话，不停绞缩的温柔乡将炎客紧紧包裹。而炎客却一次次不停地把所有阻碍破开，侵犯者的下盘稳健而有力，几乎要把对方整个捣软在怀里。饶是木床无比结实，在两人的挤压中也有着变得有些吱吱扭扭。  
炎客支撑着送葬人的腰肢，有一下没一下地唤着他，喊它送葬人，也喊他天使。

送葬人已经无法给他口头上的反应了，他的嘴巴微张着，只有不断的喘息和偶尔榨出来的两声呻吟。他感觉自己的力量在一点点流失，随之而来的是酸软、酥麻，和愉悦。在前端的释放被强行阻截时，他也只能在身子震颤的同时抓乱了身下的被单。  
炎客堵住了那用以宣泄的顶端，把弄着那鼓胀的性器就像对待一个玩物，开关被他掌在手里，送葬人只能徒劳地忍受大腿内侧涌动的情潮。  
渴望感在那一瞬间涌满了他的胸膛，这种感觉他刚刚学会理解，那正是渴望。  
镜子里混乱的画面还在继续，无法释放的阻滞感在身体里疯长，只知道乖顺接受快感的天使开始不知所措。上帝的工具自被创造出的那一刻起就会被教授无数知识，包括如何战斗，如何处理紧急情况，如何用妥帖的语言去报备任务过程，但没人会教他在床上被伴侣使坏应该怎么做。现在需要提出诉求吗？他又希望炎客做什么呢？下一步的指示是什么？又该由谁下达这个指示？  
送葬人空茫着眼神宛如宕机，身体却难耐地在被单上来回磨蹭，胸前的乳粒都被碾得发红。炎客指腹下漏出的欲液已经凝成细股，顺着分明的骨节汇入指缝。  
一直到天使完全崩溃的前一刻，堵在宣泄口的手指才终于离撤开来，高潮在这样近乎折磨的撕扯下姗姗来迟。  
送葬人的视野里一片花白，恍惚间感觉后颈一阵刺痛，但很快就被更加激烈的快感淹没了。天使在绵长的呻吟中浑身战栗，被龙族灼热的精水彻底灌满。第二双翅膀不受控制地展伸了出来，狼狈地蜷在大翅膀的下方。  
  
炎客舔舐着那些由自己留下的印记，胸口充盈着彻底饱餐一顿的餍足感。送葬人已经彻底软倒在床铺上，失去阻塞的浊液沿着腿根流下，上身未褪尽的执行者制服皱得像揉过的包装纸。  
他们在床上的一片狼藉中对视，窗外的阳光已经转了个角度，光束中翻搅的尘埃在终于平静的空气中缓缓飘落。  
半晌无言，炎客在那双茫然的灰蓝色眼睛前晃了晃手：“天使？小天使？”  
送葬人眨了眨眼睛，有些迟疑地伸出手，向他讨要了一个拥抱。

  
“当然啦，不管包装有多么精美，最重要的还是礼物本身啊……诶，人呢？”  
数个钟头前的花店里，终于忙完的莱娜回过身，有些茫然地望着着本应待着一个合作伙伴的那块空地。  
一旁的桌面上，只留下一个字迹龙飞凤舞的礼盒订单。  
  
-end-

**Author's Note:**

> 一些瞎比比：  
>  写于2020/08/01-08/05  
>  我感觉自己真是一个脑洞打印机，给我投一个梗我可以回一整篇文那种√（自己想梗真的超级无聊——没人陪着一起创作的话真的无——聊啊）  
>  这个文的部分想法源于小蟹，搞cp不由自主整得一些黄色废料，同时被我加了一些自己的理解进去……笔力不足可能表达出来的感觉还是有点混乱。  
>  总之不管怎么样我个人还是喜欢温暖的故事，这也是为什么龙炎迷你天使格外吸引我的原因搞得我正事不干天天三创（？）。所以我写出来的东西也会不由自主地往那种感觉靠，不知道会不会让一些小伙伴有ooc的感觉，还是希望能被理解。（实在不能理解可以直接提建议的我脾气还算好（？


End file.
